In bed with Commander Shepard
by Lord of comms
Summary: This is a co-production with Bolgergirl, focused on short episodes of interaction between Samantha and Jane. Sam is dealing with the trouble to impress the great Commander Shepard, earning her position on the Normandy while Jane is facing the situation of meeting a petite, cheeky renitent girl who is different form her usual subordinates and not impressed by her military record.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – First contact**

The elevator door opened with a low noise and the great Commander Jane Shepard entered the CIC. It was quiet, the mood was damped since they left earth after the main attack on humanity of course. The casualties were high and increasing any second. Hackett had ordered her directly to Citadel to gain support for earth but nobody on this vessel was happy to leave all the souls behind.

 _...Orders are orders...So be it..._

Some of the crew Jane had recognized, fortunately a few of her former members like engineer Daniels or Joker were on board. The rest was new so she decided to walk around and get to know the people better she was going to work with in the future when her eyes spotted this graceful dark haired specialist next to the galaxy map.

 _...Could be a good start..._

Jane smiled while approaching her first victim and saying with firm military voice. "Specialist!"

Samantha had been totally lost in all the incoming feeds arriving since the attack and flinched at the sudden address. When turning to her right she spotted the famous freaky Commander Shepard which forced her to a quick salute while she tried to suppress her shock about the unexpected appearance. "Commander!" she reported unsure.

 _...Great..keep calm Sammy...it's just the great famous Commander Shepard herself...oh man don't make a fool of yourself now Sam..._

The redhead starting to grin when sensing the discomfort of the petite soldier in front of her.

 _...Uhhh...fresh meat on my vessel..._

Jane wondered how she could make it on board when she jerked at the smallest things then ordered cool. "At ease soldier!" Then asked. "What is your job here?" and placed herself next to the obvious shy person.

Sam's body responded with stress, she remained stiff and nervous at the Commander's presence and she couldn't hide her feelings so she stammered. "I..I'm the comm specialist. My job... is to make sure you get all the latest information about and at mission in live-feed and... I take care of your notes and incoming messages. In addition I was hired to support the retrofits of the Normandy after your handover to the alliance..."

... _Shit Sam now she will think you are nothing but a Nerd..._

 _...Oh great one of those button-pushers... I bet she never handled a gun..._

Jane breathed hardly and asked. "Are you my new ...Kelly?" and remembered the former Yeoman from Cerberus. Kelly had been some kind of secretary and also did that psychological stuff, always analyzing herself and the rest of crew. What did Hackett think when he ordered a substitute for this post. At the moment she needed trained and trusted soldiers and no rookies, this was so serious not only for humanity..the whole galaxy depended on the success of this mission. Perhaps she should send her directly back to alliance HQ when docking at the citadel.

Sam watched the expression and reactions of the commanders, trying to read her mind but of course she couldn't. She also had no idea about a Kelly so she answered. "I don't know any Kelly Ma'am but Admiral Anderson ordered me here because he believed you need an expert and the best of the best in any ways that could be useful for your mission."

 _...Great start...she already thinks I'm an idiot for sure..._

The commander rose her brows on the brave lecture of the little specialist she didn't expected from the insecurely person.

 _...Counter attack...not bad...huh.._

"So what's your name...specialist?" the redhead went on.

"Samantha Traynor...Ma'am." was the answer.

"Ah Traynor... " Jane was amused and decided to make things absolutely clear. "So Specialist Traynor.. **listen**...From my crew on my vessel...I really... only expect the best of the best. We are at war, the most important war ever...Everybody has to make an effort to defeat this enemy. I guess you did the basic training in alliance and can handle a gun?"

"Ehmh... yes I did the basic training Ma'am.." Samantha responded when remembering all the things she didn't like about joining the army.

 _...A gun...? Does she want me to send on mission?...Is she nuts?_

Jane checked the fainted expression of her subordinate, reading the obvious and realizing the comm specialist even never ever fired any weapon during her time of service.

 _...For sure she was shaking her... really...nice...pretty...ass to switch the weapons training..._

Jane imagined a situation at the shooting ranch in alliance main-basic-training Garrison, seeing the Specialist making mooneyes at the drill instructor but she let go the fantasy quickly when bracing her arms in the hips and declaring. "Once my ship was boarded by the Collectors. This will not happen again... **never!** " she em phased the last word. " I expect everyone of my crew to defend and fight. What can you contribute to this if you're apparently not able to fight in combat?"

Sam nervously stroke her arm responding.

... _Why should I be fighting... I am responsible that she isn't blind in the field...  
_  
"The new retrofits of Normandy allow me to track down enemies earlier than before... so I can take counter measures..also I can assist in mission via comm for tactical information and analysis concerning enemies and area which can be a huge advantage for your success..." the poor Specialist tried to explain how important her job was.

The Commander thought about the possibilities for a moment, leaving Sam in her lost condition while pondering...

 _...Maybe she's useful...but she has to handle a gun as well...despite her lovely ass..._

She gave Sam a serious look then said. "Ok Specialist.. We'll see if this is efficient for combat... Where did you serve before joining the Normandy? Which vessel?"

"I...This is my first deployment on a ship...Ma'am." Sam hardly breathed and expected the worst.

" **What? This is your first campaign on a space-ship?** " Jane suprisedly let out and became more pissed. "What have you done before then?"

"I was in a...lab.." Sam shyly admitted and sensed the obvious anger of her commanding officer with increasing discomfort. Sadly it wasn't an ordinary superior it was the great Commander Shepard herself and that made it the worse.

 _...That can't be true... a lab rat..._

Jane cursed inside, how could Hackett sent a lab rat and rookie to the flagship of Alliance. Had he been totally nuts? She shot an angry glare to the poor Specialist and groaned loudly. This really sucked, what should she do with that rookie? EDI was better than any secretary and she also did all the cyberwar stuff better than anyone could ever do...On all missions before she never needed a live-combat-analyst as well.. This specialist was useless and unnecessary.

Sam remained visible tensed and nervous while perserving for the next move from the redhead. The commander's expression revealed her demonstrable opinion about the not desired presence of the specialist on board.

 _...Great...assuredly she'll kick me out of the ship as soon we reach the next space station..._

Finally she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "You know... sometimes it`s better to use the brain on battlefield instead of just muscles... „

 _...If she throws me out which she's certainly going to do ..then I'm leaving in style..._

The commander surprisingly pulled an eyebrow.

 _...Uhh...courageous little girl_

She did not expected Sam to be so perky, but she kept her rigid serious look and tried intimidate when using her face with all its scars and her body tension as she slightly bent and asked "Specialist...Are you insinuating my muscle strength and combat experience is no longer suffice?"

"Well Commander...some areas and challenges in this war need more than that and I believe Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson sent me here to make sure your ass is save and survives until the final fight..."

 _...Uhh...the little girl has fire...interesting_

Jane laughed on the cheeky Specialist asking mischievously. "So you're are worrying about my **ass**?"

Sam directly shot back."If you didn't noticed... everyone does care about your ass since you're the only who can stop the Reapers..." She responded. "...and now I have to work Commander. Excuse me.." Sam turned back to her console.

 _...Well done Sammy.. You beat her..._

Jane was stunned as the petite Specialist just ended the conversation and boldly turned to her terminal to continue.

 _..What?... She can't do that! I'm the fucking Commander!"_

Normally Jane would let stand her at attention and give her an ordinary lecture about dealing with superiors, military regulations and an attrition for her impertinent behavior of course but something prevented her from doing it.

 _..OK.. she's got some kind of braveness...one asset for her..._

Instead of that the great Commander Shepard decided to make a simple statement: "Traynor your test is the next mission. Make an effort...otherwise you can dress in you lab coat again ! ... Carry on!"

Sam didn't react to the order and pretended to be busy at her terminal.

 _...Hopefully she doesn't want me to join to the team on ground...Hmm perhaps I should ask James for some training exercises..._

In the meantime Jane turned around and decided to go to Joker to question him about her new Yeoman. She needed to know more about this little cheeky Specialist.

 _... If she was going to prove herself in battle then she could be useful to the whole mission.._

The redhead was grinning broadly as she slowly strolled through the CIC.

 **-to be continued-**

 **NOTE: collaboration from BolderGirl and myself. We had some ideas lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Quod erat demonstrandum**

Jane was carefully moving into the mars base while James and Alenko followed behind the commander. Before entering the base they had approached cerberus troops which caused Alenko to ask Jane about her former relationship with the pro-human organization. The redhead was annoyed by the questioning, feeling she had to explain about her decisions in the past and somehow she got the feeling the biotic marine believed her to be a traitor. So her mood was already bad when she talked with Samantha on the comm. "Traynor...! Why didn't you inform me about cerberus activity here?"

"I' am sorry commander I thought you might have noticed it by the dead bodies you found earlier that you are not alone."

… _.What am I her nanny she already knew something was off why should I tell her then._

Sam thought to herself.

Jane was pissed and answered. "I thought this is your job to tell me **before** I see the damn fucking bodies..."

 _...Oh lord what is she doing up there..._

The commander focused back on her surroundings. The team had finally reached the top level and left the elevator to stand in a huge hall full of crates and technical stuff. Jane ordered James and Alenko forward to check the area while returning to her specialist.

"Traynor, give me information about the area... I guess you're able to gain and understand the blueprints of this base.."

Sam sighed, she didn't like pressure and that kind of teasing but did her best to fulfill the order when reporting. "Commander...I detect forces incoming... they are approaching through the vent." She saw a few signals appearing on her monitor after she scanned the building.

The redhead was confused and looked to the ventilation shafts on the ceiling, just as a noise came from it, sounding like someone was crouching towards their place. "James .. Alenko ..take position on the flanks!" and pointed to the shaft then she knelt behind the next shelter and asked Sam. "How many Traynor?"

"I count three commander they are heading to the vent opening that leads to the area you are right now." was the good answer.

"Yeah great Traynor... " Jane mumbled then addressed her team. "OK listen... three bastards... **be ready!** " The noise became louder until the cover opened with loud bang and for surprise an asari jumped down and gave the team a wondering look. Finally Jane asked. "Liara? Is that you?" but she was interrupted when two cerberus troopers followed from the shaft. " **Get down!** " the redhead ordered and opened fire. Liara and the rest joined her efforts, giving the commander time to speak with her analyst again: "Specialist! Can you make out more enemies coming? Are there any civilians left on the base?"

"Seems the next enemies are in the cantina of the staff but I can't make out any signs of life from any civilians...commander." Sam reported and also wondered on the whereabouts of the civilian staff.

 _Shit...what is going on down there are the scientists dead?_

"Traynor the base was full of scientists and we had contact before approached the base... mostly all of the evacuation orbiter are still outside.. check the damn base for life signs again.. **NOW!** " Jane was pissed this mission wasn't declared as a rescue or combat mission. The order was to reach the mars base for research of prothean archives. There were here for information and now this had become a fight against cerberus.

 _The specialist should finally become needful..._

Jane thought. They didn't know what was coming next so she repeated. " **Move your ass** and give me some results asab!"

Sam hammered away on her keyboard looking through the blue prints for any life signs only to find more enemies. "Commander no life signs of the scientists and think cerberus was faster than us... also it seems they are about to reach the archive but I see a rail way station that brings you there... I send the coordinates to your omnitool." Sam send the coordinates to Jane's omnitool.

"What? Where are all the scientists gone? **Damn..** " Jane shot back. In the meantime the two troopers were done by the squad, giving finally some time to talk with Liara and to get some insights about the situation on mars. Liara told the latest events in short, explaining the alarm was set off and initiated the evacuation protocol when suddenly cerberus forces entered the facility and killed everyone in their way. Luckily she was able to defend herself and flee until she met Shepard and her team here. The commander concluded quickly, they needed to reach the archives as soon as possible before the enemy was there. Elevators had been deactivated and the direct way was obviously no option so the coordinates given by Sam for railway was the plan. Finally Jane had to admit that this was helpful but she didn't tell her of course.. "Traynor.. I want you to scan our route towards the station. Watch out for ambushes and explosives!"

"Will do commander" Sam tried her best to inform Jane about possible barriers and hostile contacts until they finally reached a room with a machine gun. "Commander the gun is triggered by moving so stay in cover and move fast."

"Ehh what the fuck?... **Traaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyynor.**." Jane barked and cursed while she jumped behind a box after she hastily had charged into the huge hall, avoiding the machine gun fire by a hair. After she sheltered completely she continued. " **YOU** have to tell me **earlier Specialist!**! Not when I'm almost kissing the barrel of the fucking gun!"

"Excuse me if I just got the information how this shitty gun works Commander."

 _...Damn Sam it is not your fault she always runs head first into the shit..._

" **You** have to foresee and **warn me** immediately! That's your **fucking job** when you're casually stand behind your pretty terminal while others risk their asses down here!" Jane shouted angrily.

Sam shouted back. " **Excuse me** but the blue print just shows a gun it doesn't show what kind of gun and how it works and maybe you should be patient and **use your brain** instead of just running just head first into situations."

The redhead expression fainted.

 _...Who does she think she is?.._

Then she said with firm voice. " **Do you think you know better than me** about combat tactics you petite girl? Are you going to tell me how to do my job? A job I'm doing for years while you never ever risk **your own stupid ass** in a fight and hide **behind a terminal?** " her voice grew angrier each sentence spoken. How can this button-pusher dare to question her proceeding.

"I may have fought but I learned from mistakes my friends made mistakes that cost their life because they just like you didn't stop to think things over and just ran head first into rooms and situations. I know you are excellent in the field but you also need to use your head not just your muscles, the gun nearly killed you just because you charged into the room with out checking." Sam's voice showed concern.

The specialist worried voice damped the anger of the commander but before she could answer James voice took her attention. "Ehhm Commander..sorry what is our plan for the gun now?" A moment passed then Jane ordered. "It's activated by movement.. so we'll ran one after another... with short breaks... Alenko is the first... **Move!** " While the Squad did as ordered Jane shot a quick statement to Sam. " We are not done specialist. **Stand by**.." before running herself...

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _...Damn that woman.. she is making this harder than it has to be watching out for her ass is pretty hard with her charging into everything without waiting for my intel..._

Shepard and her team could finally reached a point out of range from the annoying gun. Next step was to send Alenko and James to check the remote control unit behind the glasses in front of them. Jane took the chance for a quick banter with Liara. "T'soni by the way.. what are you doing here anyway?" The asari breathed once and explained. "Hackett sent me here to gain information which can be useful for the war. Few weeks ago the expedition team discovered a huge prothean structure. After they uncovered the whole construction and found out it purpose the alliance command contacted me and well... then things got pretty ugly very sudden.. the rest you know yourself..." Jane nodded and said. "Yeah...you got it but it's good to have you on board blue..." Liara answered the gesture with an equal nod then inquired. "I have noticed you have a combat-live-analyst now? You never needed one before... I'm surprised.." but Jane waved her off. "Not my decision... Sometimes Hackett gets crazy ideas.. I don't need that, just proving if this specialist is necessary or helpful..."

Sam heard their banter and sighed a little hurt.

 _...See Sam she thinks you are useless..._

She checked the scans for incoming trouble but couldn't find anything, for now it seemed to be quiet.

"Commander...?" Alenko shot from the back..."Seems to be clear." he reported. "We just have a problem...the train is at the other side of facility.. Remote is out of order...Codes are disabled, we can't get the railway here...No chance..." the redhead went towards the alliance biotic mumbling. "Let me see myself..." She tried to get access to the railway controls herself, trying a few things but she had to realize the team wasn't able to do anything from this position. "Damn it! such a bullshit... **Traynor? Did you get it?** "

Of course Sam had listened and started immediately to find a way to hack the railway station.

 _...Come on everything has a weakness I just need to find yours..._

Then she came up with a plan, she wrote a fake signal to cerberus telling them team alpha had taken care of the alliance troops and needed to be picked up. After sending the transmission she prayed that it worked then smiled as it did but quickly frowned as she realized that troops of cerberus were on the train. "Commander cerberus on their way to your position... take cover."

"Uhhh what? Did you make it work?" the commander inquired and wondered that was quick work.

"Is that any surprise for you commander?" Sam smirked to herself and enjoyed the little victory.

 _...Ha!...take that commander..._

"..Of course not.. It's **your job** Specialist." The redhead shot back and tried to sound easy then addressed her team mates instructing. "Alenko go down to left side, James you got the right flank.. Liara take position on the ceiling in your back... I take the middle.. we'll give them a nice welcome... **Hurry!** " While they went down to choose an efficient cover the redhead addressed her comm specialist again. "Traynor continue to make me happy...tell me how many and what armament..." she ordered professional.

And the specialist answered unimpressed. "Team of five... they have shields so be cautious commander also I suspect as soon as I send you with rail way they will have a welcome party ready for you as well."

 _...Ah she's learning...good girl..._

Jane thought then the locking opened and the announced troops entered the station and were directly attacked by the waiting team. The surprise ambush worked quiet well, the troopers didn't have time to realize the situation and were out of changes when Liara and Alenko fought them with their biotics while James and the commander pumped them full of gunfire. As soon as the area was clear the squad headed to waiting railway and started moving to the other side of mars station. "So Traynor... can you already detect some more?"

"Another railway with troops on board your way... I suspect a trap also at the station more troops... well armed and waiting." Sam reported like a good girl and slammed her fist into the air.

 _...Yes finally she realizes I am useful ...now I can show her..._

She continued to work on her terminal, scanning the blue prints, checking the data hammering on her keyboard until she warned. "Shepard I see a railway on the way to you with cerberus butts on board."

"Oh Traynor.. now you sound like marine..." Jane was kidding, her mood was getting better.

Sam sipped on her tea and burned her tongue and cursed.

 _...fuck that was hot..._

When the other railway full of new 'guests' arrived and stopped the team was already in position. The fight was quick and bloody then the commander leaned on the wall easily asking. "Any more butts to prove my **muscles** Specialist?" when the railway continued its way.

"A lot on the station...so keep your fine ass out of the fire zone... they have shields but no biotics.. I will try to hack their systems so they lose their armor shields." Sam went back to work trying to disable some shields.

 _...hmm my fine ass..of course it's fine...it's mine.._

Jane thought self-regarding then she answered. "Yeah Traynor, always remember to take care of **MY fine ass**...". While the rest of squad starred at their commander with confusion.

"Understood Commander..will watch the team ...and your **BACK**..." Sam shot back.

 _...Such a poser and sooo cocky..._

The redhead grinned.

 _...I bet this little innocent specialist is looking on my ass...everybody is looking on my ass..._

"Traynor I have to inform you that starring at your superior's ass will be punished with lashes..." the commander narcissistic joked.

"Well then commander, I won't be the one who's getting punished..." Sam responded dryly. "If you need to know what I'm doing...My eyes are focused on the plan, Commander..to make sure that you won't get into traps"

 _...who does she think she is..._

"Shepard?" the asari stepped towards "We need to move..." and reminded about the purpose for mission. The railway almost reached it's end station and gladly no other troops were visible. "Ya ya... all fine blue...just remind me to teach one of my soldiers a little lesson when we're back on the ship..." Jane said and impatiently stormed into the corridor after the train had docked.

Sam followed the action on ground on her monitor until she detected a few life signs "Commander! Enemies ahead of you, I can detect shield activity, watch out for a tough fight."

 _...what does she mean with teaching a lesson..._

A huge bang happened straightly in front of the team and Alenko shouted. "Explosives! Watch out! They try to cut the way..." another explosion jerked the walls around the squad followed by gunfire. The commander screamed. " **Liara, James...keep them busy!** " then fired several rounds into the cloud of dust in front of them while saying." Traynor.. I need another route to archive! **ASAB**!"

Samantha checked the blue prints hoping to find another way in. She scanned and reloaded all plans of the facility to find a proper solution in time. Finally she could make an option for escape and informed the redhead. "Commander to the right of you is an air vent.. it will lead you to the archives."

 _...shit it's the best we have here..._

The commander rose her brows. "An air vent? You must be kidding Traynor. ..You want me to crouch trough an air vent?" and shook her head . "There **MUST** be a better way. Check the plans **again!** " she ordered while the rest of team kept to charging troops away.

 _...she's kidding me... I present her a safe way and she ignores it..._

So Sam re-scanned to found another opportunity that could satisfy the commander but honestly there wasn't any other option. "Commander I hate to say it ...but unless you have powerful bombs with you... you have to use the vent."

" **Fucking bullshit...!** " the commander groaned... "At least tell me there is a benefit to this..." she murmured pissed.

Sam sighed and tipped her nervous feed on the ground. "Sure otherwise I wouldn't have suggested. The vent is a short cut which lead you directly to the archive the quickest way."

 _...would had told ya sooner if you have let me finished..._

"Hmmm fine...but Traynor... For letting me crouch...I'll pay **back**!" Jane answered then decided to end the senseless battle in front of her when instructing. "James set covering fire! Liara first, me then Alenko. Say goodbye with a grenade James! **MOVE!"**

 _...pay back? Is she serious? I help her and she is mad?_

The specialist starred at her terminal in confusion.

In the meantime the teamed crawled the narrow tunnel in record time until they spot a cover panel. The commander wasted not time and kicked the plate out of its bracket to jump into the huge hall, apparently the center of the construction identified as the prothean archive. A quick look around then she addressed her comm specialist. "Traynor, check and scan the surroundings here. I don't like surprises!" while the rest of team followed and carefully spread ed in the room.

Meanwhile Sam tried to make herself useful in studying the plans and re-scan for unwanted guests. Obviously the troops hadn't arrived so far, no detection of life signs but she could make out high activity on the main terminal in the alcove in the middle. So she pointed out. "Commander no life signs but you should concentrate your attention on the terminal in the midi-section. Seems there is an upload running..."

"Blue... Follow me...You know best about this prothean shit.." Jane decided when moving towards the aim. The asari followed behind until the commander suddenly stopped, making Liara running into her back to see a young woman operating the system.

"Dr. Core..?" the asari asked confused.

The woman turned towards them and Jane barked. " **Traaaaaaaaynor ...what kind of shit are you doing upstairs?** " when raising her rifle at the ready. " **Are you too stupid for the job?** "

The specialist jerked once and her expression faded.

 _...What is the problem now?..._

The person identified as Dr. Core stepped back as a hologram built up, showing a well known face...

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Hard to say I´m sorry**

The commander entered the crew deck heading to the kitchen after EDI told her about the specialist's whereabouts. Jane got the urge feeling to talk with Traynor after the outcome of the mars mission. With hasty steps she neared the counter and spot Samantha next to the water boiler where she apparently was busy with making a tea. She carefully addressed her. "Specialist?"

After the stressful mission Sam needed some time off and went down for a cup of tea to relax, so she was currently searching the cabinets for some decent tea and gladly found a sort with Peppermint flavor she was about to drop into a mug when she heard the redhead's voice.

 _...Oh please..._

"Commander." Sam turned around and saluted her, being a good soldier.

Jane returned the gesture and ordered. "At ease Specialist!" then she hold on for a moment thinking about how to start best before she went on. "Well... Dr. Core was a bot.." she admitted embarrassingly.

Sam turned again and focused back to the former action, put a bag into the tea mug then pushed the button to warm some water while telling. "Yes that's why I couldn't find any life signs... AI don't have these, although when I heard you running after her I knew something was off."

The commander nodded. "Yeah...Perhaps I was a little bit... rash..." the last word was spoken in low voice. Jane had problems to admit that Traynor had been right and her snubbing in that situation had not been proper.

 _...Damn it...I hate to apologize to newcomers..._

Sam raised an eyebrow trying to understand and interpret what the Commander had said.

 _...was that some kind of apology?..._

The commander scratched the back of her head when telling. "Was a good idea to sent Cortez to strike up her shuttle..." she changed the topic of course still not willing to say sorry for her harsh outburst. "It saved the information..." then starring at the specialist waiting for a reaction. She felt uncomfortable in that moment, talking to a subordinate, admitting a mistake and waiting for some kind of absolution.

But Sam was unimpressed and filled the mug with hot water.

"I only did what I thought was the best option at the time... Commander." she answered dryly then looked trough the cabinets searching out for some sugar.

 _...She's making it hard..._

Jane felt the indifference and disinterest of the specialist, it was obvious.

 _...She's even not looking on me..._

It offended the commander of course, she wasn't used to it. Talks between superior and subordinate had to happen face to face and she wasn't any ordinary soldier, she was Commander Shepard.

Sam remained underwhelmed and casually took out some sugar to put it into the cub, she still avoided direct eye contact to the commander and pretended to be busy.

 _...She'll have to do better than that... I won't treat her special just because she is Commander Shepard... she is a only a human after all..._

Jane starred at Samantha still waiting for sign of approval that she accepted the unofficial vage excuse but when she realized she won't get it she sighed and let out a. "Well Traynor... you proved your value for this mission... so .." then harrumphed. "you can stay on the Normandy...". Jane growled internally.

 _...Why doesn't she say anything?..._

"Oh suddenly no lab coat anymore?" Sam snappishly shot back and finally turned to face the Commander. "Did you finally realize that you need me, that you can't do all of this on your own any more?" She waited before she added. "Sure... thank you Commander... but I would have thought you would see my value without this little test."

Jane's eyes blinked when answering. "I'm still capable of doing it. " she objected immediately. She may have done a little bit wrong or something like that but this Specialist wont question her abilities. She's the commander with the rank and a lot of experience and this specialist is new on the field so she tried to sound defining. "You proved you can contribute to the mission and that means you're a benefit for me and the crew..."

 _...Don't push your luck too far little girl..._

But Sam slowly got pissed of by the childish behavior of Shepard. "I saved you down there... If I hadn't send the Shuttle... the data would have been lost but of course to you I am still just a little lab rat and you are the _great Commander Shepard_."

 _...Who does she think she is just because she saved the world she doesn't have to behave so childish and that also makes me wonder how such a childish woman like her could save the world after all..._

Jane crossed her arms when getting angry. The former feeling of guilt was gone now she was pissed and barked. " **Do you want a medal ?This is your job** specialist!"

 _...Who does she think she is?.._

The answer followed directly. "All I want is a little _respect_ Commander. I may not be a soldier but I'm still a person. And I won't let myself be treated less than that."

Sam pulled out the bag and grabbed her mug.

"Listen.. **SPECIALIST.**. I'm out there on the field for a long long time and _YES_ **I** saved the galaxy once while you were sitting in your small lab watching test tubes.." the commander grabbed the specialist arm tight when empathizing. " _ **YOU**_ will give me the _respect_ I own as your superior and commanding officer!"

A loud crash happened when the tea mug dropped onto the floor causing a dirty mess.

Sam hold on and met her eyes then looked onto the firm grip on her upper arm then returned to the commander's face with serious expression which made Jane let go of her quickly.

 _...Aarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg...She's making me crazy..._

when realizing the touch went too far.

Sam remained cool and held her arm for a moment then started to pick up the shards of the broken mug without a word.

In the meantime some other present crew members had turned their attention to the couple when the crashing sound had silenced the hall. Suddenly the commander felt caught and guilty again. She normally didn't treat her subordinates in that way and also this kind of physical contact when being angry should be a no go but this resistant petite girl was making her freak out with her behavior.

 _...Why can't she do what I want her to do?..._

Sam looked up and starred at her realizing she felt small and also a little scared now but she wouldn't back down. She continued to collect the small the pieces and unfortunately cut herself by doing. " **Arrrrgh** **shit**."

When the specialist hurt herself and a few drops of blood dripped to the ground, Jane also bent down and took her hand. "Let me see..." to examine the wound. It was her fault the mug dropped and caused this injury no doubt.

 _...Damn it...what the fuck are you doing with me?..._

She carefully touched the skin of the specialist mumbling. "Doesn't look very bad...Seems to be only a short cut..." she assessed with her experienced eyes.

Sam was close to withdraw her hand and about to shout a _stop touching me_ but she had to admit that she somehow enjoyed the touch. She also wondered about the difference to the ordinary behavior of the commander, on one hand she was barking like a dog and sounding cruel appeared to be rude but on the other one she softly caressed her hand now to survey the cut finger which felt good she had to admit.

 _...Her skin is so soft ...even virgin...so vulnerable..._

Jane noticed by caressing the dark flesh, this girl was almost too innocent for this war. She looked into her eyes suggesting. "Chakwas is directly round the corner... Go and tape..." then she dropped her head and started to collect the remaining shards avoiding any other eye contact.

 _...Shit ..what a mess...Jane in what kind of situation have you brought yourself?..._

"I... Yes commander..." Sam responded at the sudden change of behavior. When she didn't receive any further respond she rose and starred with confusion at the kneeling commander before she finally turned around to go to med bay. Just a second before she was about to leave she heard the low voice of the commander saying. " _Sorry.._."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Drunken kisses

Jane Shepard was the last to leave the ship or at least she thought so when joining the elevator for CIC. A last question to EDI to check if all crew members did as ordered revealed the news. "I have to deny commander. Specialist Traynor is currently in starboard observation performing an action that could be related as relaxation or chill-out as you prefer the term." the commander wondered and stopped the lift.

 _...What is she still doing on board?..._

Sam currently started wondering while making herself comfortable on couch...

 _...had the Reapers reached my home yet... have they destroyed it? Do I have a home to come back to?..._

 _...Now don't be silly Sam the Reaper wouldn't bother to destroy a nerdy place such as yours..._

She giggled to herself, drank some of her tea enjoying the taste on her tongue and appreciating silence and peace.

In the meantime the commander had made her way to deck standing in front of the door pondering.

 _...Should I order her to leave?..._

The events happening in the kitchen few days ago still felt like a dark shadow. She had avoided to talk to Traynor as much as possible, although she had shot a glimpse from time to time to her right next to the galaxy map, watching the specialist on duty. Traynor had remained professional, never mentioned anything about the small accident and the tape on the hurt finger she wore wasn't that big. Chakwas also didn't say anything to her so she guessed the specialist hadn't told much about the circumstances for her injury.

Sam had kept it to herself what happened she thought it was for the best and hoped it wouldn't happen again. She had to admit the commander intimidated her but she knew she wouldn't back down she wouldn't let Jane treat her like a lap rat she would continue to stand up to her.

 _...I will show her that she can't walk over people like that just because they don't shoot a gun. She may be a war hero but I won't let her treat me without respect.-_

Finally the commander pushed the door button and tried to make a good and professional impression when the door slit open, just to see the little specialist chilling comfortable in an alliance sport dress on the couch with a cup and apparently a board on the table which surprised the commander very much.

Sam had just started her game and was so in thought about how to make up new strategies that she hadn't noticed the door slit open.

Jane cleared her throat saying. "Specialist Traynor?"

Sam directly jumped and stood to salute.

 _...Why?... Why can't I have one moment of peace..._

"At ease Traynor... We're..off duty..." the commander said easily. "Why are you still here? The crew is having some time off on citadel..."

"I never was the one for going to bars or shopping I rather enjoy some quiet and peaceful time." Sam explained.

"Ah yep.. I see.." The commander replied and moved towards the couch. She had planed to pay a visit to purguatory and Aria T'loak. The pirate queen sent her an urgent message but she had decided this could wait a little bit longer and she placed herself next to the specialist who sat down again.

Sam sighed inwardly.

 _..Well Sam... peaceful time is over..._

She was dressed in a hoody/ sport pants and sat back down but remained rather stiff now that the commander was in the room too.

 _...Oh looks I'm making her nervous..._

Jane noticed and pointed to the board asking. "Is this chess?" She had no reasons to comment on the specialists outfit, which she had to admit fitted her well, cause they were off now. The commander was still wearing her uniform to perform some business stuff for alliance on the station if necessary. A good officer was always ready and still on duty, a rule made by commander Shepard herself.

"Yes commander I picked it up on earth while the retrofits since I left my own board at home."

"...So you really play... that chess?" Jane inquired and wondered. Chess was out of time in her opinion, she had expected some of the typical nerdy computer games no old fashion.

"Yes most games are to flashy chess is normal and quiet relaxing to me at least." She made some moves on her board. She wouldn't let her guard down no matter how nice Jane acted.

The commander followed the moves on the board remembering that game which had some nice but also cruel memory when thinking of her family, her dead family on Mindoir. Her grandfather had used to play it when he visited the far away family on the colony planet. He had been an old man but had loved to spend time with his favorite granddaughter. She had been small, only 4 or 5 years old but he had insisted to teach her cause of his broken legs he couldn't walk with her outside the colony much. She had learned and played with him to make the old man happy but never played it after, even forgot about the rules.

Sam was thinking about her strategies again pulling up her legs and sipped on her tea pondering over her next move then drifted off again.

 _...Are my parents still live ?..._

But then she focused back on the board, remembering she was there with commander Shepard... alone. But her own memory straightly jumped back to her family when she thought of the games she played with her dad while watching the pawns in front of her.

… _.Only dad had been able to defeat me... although I am sure he cheated..._

The commander watched the specialist's moves carefully, no words were spoken but she realized Traynor was thinking of something that was important to her. Since the war had started the fear of loss especially the families were a big topic among all people. The crew also thematized the loved ones during the breaks, she heard them talking on the crew deck always dealing with question of the whereabouts and the condition of home-planets and earth of course. The commander herself had no family anymore. She had given totally into the alliance, it had become a second family or some kind of substitute and not to forget Anderson who had become her mentor during the past years. Those thoughts she had ignored most of the time, the dark chapter happened on Mindoir was gone a long time ago, there were no relatives, no one that could be related to her. This made it easy all the time she was traveling and fighting around the galaxy. The advantage of caring for no one and having no regards to anyone. Human touch could be arranged or found in short episodes of pleasure quickly if needed without any obligations but the truth was it had a bittersweet taste too.

Her parents where the only family Sam had left, even in dark times they always had stuck together and now she didn't know about their whereabouts it drove her crazy. She also knew that a mental breakdown on the CIC would help no one at all.

Sam also wondered why Shepard had bothered to come to look for her, she always had the feeling the Commander wanted to be alone and as far away from her as possible.

Sam had always problems with making friends since she was little. Due to being so smart she had always been the nerd. No one wanted to be friends with a Nerd that she had learned the hard way in school when the other kids had picked on her.

Back then she had sworn never to let herself be pushed around again that was one of the reason she stood up to Jane all the time. The incident with the broken tea cup made her wonder if there was another Jane under all that armor.

"Uuuuh...you have family?" Jane carefully asked to get rid of her own thoughts.

… _.can't hurt to ask her..._

The commander regretted the mug-affair more and more by looking into the shy innocent face of the specialist.

Sam was startled out of her thoughts by Jane's voice. "I... yes I have my parents... they are out there somewhere. Do you have family?" She thought it couldn't hurt to ask Jane as well and leaned back slightly to have a better position to look at her.

The commander was taken by surprise. "Uhh well ..nope..." she was not willing to tell anything about the past and she couldn't remember the last time someone had dared to ask. In extra net was written enough about the massacre and raid done by the batarians, no one was stupid enough to ask commander Shepard about her family, but this specialist staggered her again.

… _.Doesn't she know?..._

The commander rubbed her arm in embarrassment, she couldn't be angry on her after her own bad performance.

Samantha realized she asked a bad question, the lack of response and reaction of commander pointed out she didn't want to go into that topic so she reached out for her mug and took another sip before standing up. "Do you want something to drink?" to lighten up the mood.

Jane appreciated and nodded then shot afterwards. "Bourbon..on the rocks..."

 _...why not taking a drink here?..._

The date with Aria was canceled by now and she could also take the wanted damn drink here.

Sam looked through the bar for some Bourbon and found a glass for Jane quickly. She handed it over. "Here you go Ma'am." then returned to her place on couch. For herself she had chosen a light brandy, she wasn't use to alcohol much.

The commander held up the glass, holding on for a moment then giving a toast. "For all the lost souls..." before she nodded to the specialist and emptied the bourbon in one quick sip. She swallowed hard before placing the glass on the desk to lean back with a deep sigh.

 _...dam nit..I needed that..._

Sam looked at her glass for a moment then followed Jane's example and swallowed all of the liquid and had to keep herself back from coughing. She never had drunken alcohol on ex but she wouldn't tell Jane.

 _...I won't back down I won't show her that I can't handle my stuff..._

Jane was surprised at the tough reaction of Traynor, she didn't expected her to take a drink as a "big girl".

 _...I could take another..._

She decided then rose from the comfortable couch to head towards the bar asking. "Traynor.. you want another one too..?"

 _...bad bad idea Sam..._

Sam nodded. "...Sure Commander..." She remembered back in high school when she and one of her only friends had gotten drunk together, unfortunately it had only taken one shot of vodka to knock her out.

The commander grabbed the bottles of bourbon and brandy to return to the specialist filling both glasses with a generous amount of liquid. She shoved the drink to Sam commenting. "Cheers... soldier.." while grabbing her own one to drink quickly again still wondering.

 _..Uhhhh...didn't expect her to be so hard..._

Again she drowned her drink in on go and licked her lips after it. "Well the Normandy has some fine brandy.".

 _...stay cool Sam and everything will be good..._

"You like brandy..hmmmm? You know... a good soldier needs a strong drink after the battle... a toast for those who didn't made it..." Jane pondered while starring outside of the observation deck. The window was completely covered by the huge station and several ships from different races making the commander think of the purpose for the arrival.

 _...If they don't realize we have to work together... each species will fall one by another..._

The damn council had "granted" an appointment for the next morning.

 _...the next morning...those imbeciles..they don't want to realize the seriousness of this..._

Jane absently took the bottle again and poured another drink for herself and Traynor as well.

Sam pondered again about the time she first had gotten drunk ooohh the lecture her parents had given her after she had puked on the door mat. This was only some years ago but now it felt like centuries and from a different time. A time in which everything had been peaceful.

 _...we need to win this... I want the peace back..._

The next sip felt good and gave some peace to Jane while making up a plan.

 _...I'll take Liara along for the fucking audience with the council..._

She swallowed once again. "Tomorrow Specialist...Tomorrow we'll see the worth of your efforts to save the information..." she shot to Sam casually.

"Lets hope it was worth it after all you nearly lost one member of your team because of that bloody AI." Sam emptied her glass.

… _.fuck it tonight I get drunk and forget the war even if it will be just for a little while..._

"Yeah right..." the commander agreed and patted her shoulder. "the bloody AI..." she had to admit it was pretty smart of the specialist to took action in that situation. "According to Liara.. this information is our only chance..." for a moment she got caught at the specialist's face.

 _...hmmm a pretty face..indeed.. too nice and to young for my vessel..._

before she focused back on the small table in front of her looking out for the alcohol. She didn't asked if Sam wanted another she just filled the glasses again.

The alcohol slowly kicked in Sam making her loosing up a bit. "...Those shitty Cerberus-butts they think they can outsmart the alliance." She drowned the next class and grabbed the bottle and refilled it.

The commander smiled appreciatively. "Now you sound like a real marine...Traynor..." and offered her a sis-fist when noticing the specialist continued drinking. Sam responded to the gesture as expected and shot a cool and relaxed glance to the commander. The alcohol already took it's toll but she tried to remain normal and hide the felling of being already drunk.

 _...that's my girl..._

Jane proudly thought when examining the body form of her counterpart, checking the hips with a confident feeling, imaging her hands on the wonderful curves then went on with a review of her fabulous tits until...

… _.Wait? Stop Jane! What are you doing here?_

The commander froze in motion and hold on for a second but the inviting sweet eyes and lips of Traynor were so distracting.

 _...No! Out.. Let go...! Think of writing reports...I can go to a bar on Citadel...Turn off your libido! Now!_

Meanwhile Sam was hardly fighting to mask her intoxication when shooting glances to her superior, realizing the woman in front of her was quite handsome.

 _She's reeeeeeaally looking hot for an officer..not so butch as the others...still a woman..._

She didn't dare to speak out her thoughts of course, instead of that she pretended to be cool and professional but she was visible drunk. The alcohol's effect indulged her senses to warp her perception concerning the commander. Now she wasn't the bloody soldier anymore, she was a very tempting woman, extremely desirable and sexy, exactly what the specialist needed now.

Jane started to feel uncomfortable, since she had been arrested by alliance she hadn't had a chance for relaxing in the needed way. The outbreak of war had pushed her adrenalin levels until now and strangely in that situation here in starboard alone with the sweet little specialist she felt a first moment without that pressure and stress. But also her need for some human encounter was suddenly growing, the desire to move closer and to touch the beautiful woman was a bad timing. Any time she was drinking she becomes soft and horny as well, always a good thing in a bar but not on her ship when she was alone with a subordinate. She could hide to be drunken but her vigor was the problem, it forced her to take what she wanted. She better had to leave or change the topic now.

"Did you settle down here..on the ship..?" she asked for some distraction instead of leaving.

 _...Stupid question Jane..._

Sam giggled when answering. "Well commander...it's like living in a shoe box..."

Jane nodded. "You'll get used to it..."

"...and very very...l _onesome_..." Sam breathed hardly when moving a little bit closer. The last drink took full effect now. She finally forgot about regulations, the commander's former behavior and decided just to focus on the beautiful woman next to her. Her last episode of good sex was long ago and on this vessel had been no one caught her interest so far...Until now...

 _Oh no...don't do that...No crew members !_

Jane fight her urge to react the similar way.

 _Fraternization is always a bad idea...remember..._

But Sam was thinking the exact opposite concerning to this topic.

 _We are off duty...perhaps I'm drunk..but whatever..no one gets hurt..._

She gave Jane a seductive look whispering. "Do you feel lonesome too...commander?" and softly stroke the redhead's hands.

 _Oh fuck...those eyes...those lips...fuck of regulations!_

With a quick move she flipped the specialist onto her back and placed herself on top. A moment they locked eyes before the lips met in a wet kiss. Sam didn't resist, she welcomed the commander's invading hungry tongue, pulling her closer and placed Jane's hands on her own hips. Jane pulled up the hoody grabbing the sweet flesh below the fabric, fondling the abdomen to go up for the bra. Sam encouraged by the action, opened the commander's uniform jacked, pulling out the buttons to gain better access. Jane responded with a moan of approval between the kisses still petting the silky material of Sam's bra.

 _Hmmmm...silky underwear..I love that..._

Meanwhile Sam had decided to taste the commander's nice ass. She started to knead the buttocks and desperately tried to find a way inside the tight pants. Jane driven by the action pulled over the specialist hoody completely to leave her upper body covered only by the black silky bra. She licked her lips in anticipation watching the tempting view then quickly continued to undress herself by getting rid of her jacket and the tank top, followed by the alliance standard bra. Then she unfasten her belt to give the specialist more space in her pants while Sam admired the beautiful skin in front of her. She never imagined the commander would look like that under her uniform, the body was covered with scars a few similar to the glowing ones in her face but absolutely stunning in Sam's eyes. Intoxicated by the alcohol and prospect she put out a hand to reach out for the marked skin and Jane took her wrist leading it directly to her breasts before bending down again to find the specialist's hungry lips and nipples with some kind of precision and determination that reminded Sam of a hunter.

 _Her vigor in bed is the same as in battle..._

Sam realized before she gave in the pleasure caused by the commander's efforts.

Moans and panting followed by the touch of hands which were exploring the dark skin until...

"Commander. I have to inform you that several crew members are returning to the ship in about 5 minutes..." announced by EDI's formal voice.


End file.
